Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, was a Jedi, then a Sith, then later redeemed back to the light side because his son Luke Skywalker. He turned to the Dark Side because of his fear of loss. He is the son of Shmi Skywalker, and was the "Chosen One". Early life Anakin originally lived with his mother as a slave on Tatooine, being born a slave. When he was nine, he was enslaved to Watto and worked at Watto's Shop. It was at this shop that he first met Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and Padmé Amidala. He won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace, thus winning his freedom through Qui-Gon Jinn's bet with Watto. He participated in the Battle of Naboo, destroying the Droid Control Ship which then deactivated the Trade Federation's ground forces. After the Battle of Naboo, he became the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, fulfilling Qui-Gon's dying wish. Pre-Clone Wars Anakin trained under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi for 10 years. After 10 years, he met up with Padmé Amidala and foiled an assassination attempt on her. He returned to Tatooine just to only watch his mother die. He later was led to the planet Geonosis to rescue his master, but was captured himself, along with Padme, and all 3 were taken to the execution arena. Suddenly over 200 Jedi arrived at the scene, followed by 10,000 clones. The trio raced after Count Dooku, who was cornered in his hangar. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku started dueling. The duel's results were: Obi-Wan being wounded, Anakin losing his arm at the elbow, both were saved from a giant pillar by Yoda, and Dooku escaped unharmed. Anakin got a robotic arm, and married Padmé. The Clone Wars At the beginning of the Clone Wars he married Padmé Amidala. He then went on many dangerous missions, such as Yavin 4 and Jabiim. He took on an apprentice named Ahsoka Tano, who he affectionately called 'Snips'. He would duel adversaries such as Durge, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, and Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Darth Vader During the end of the Clone Wars, he joined the Sith and Darth Sidious became his brand new master. Sidious named Anakin, Darth Vader. Vader's first mission was to destroy the Jedi Order. Only a few Jedi escaped the "Great Jedi Purge". Then Darth Vader killed all the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Vader then became a feared leader of the Empire, taking an apprentice named Galen Marek (only During the video game,The Force Unleashed.). Vader then dueled Galen Marek on the planet Mimban. He confronted Luke Skywalker on Cloud City and told him, that he is his father. Vader wanted to rule the Empire together with him, but Skywalker was able to escape. Darth Vader died during the Battle of Endor when he killed the Emperor to save the life of his son, thus redeeming himself. Along with Yoda and Obi-Wan, he appeared as a Force Ghost to Luke and Luke's twin sister Leia Organa at the end of Episode VI. Many sets include a variation of Anakin Skywalker, especially those based on Darth Vader. Minifigures *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Anakin (Padawan) *Anakin (Jedi) *Anakin (Burned) *Darth Vader (no cape) *Darth Vader *Anakin (Clone Wars) *Darth Vader (Battle Damage) *Chrome Darth Vader (elimited edition) Appearances in Lego® Sets *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7150/7152/7262 TIE Advanced & Y-wing *7159 Podracer Bucket *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7200 Final Duel I *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7263 TIE Fighter *7264 Imperial Inspection *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7672 Rogue Shadow *7675 AT-TE *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *8017 Darth Vader's Tie Fighter *10123 Cloud City *10131 TIE Collection *10188 Death Star Video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures